


A Day in the Life at Hogwarts

by HogwartsIT



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsIT/pseuds/HogwartsIT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story created by @HogwartsIt on Twitter, trying to involve as many Harry Potter fan accounts as possible in a normal scenario of daily life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> A list of the usernames appearing in each chapter will be listed at the start of each chapter. If there is an asterix (*), it means "must read". Usernames/names will be underlined.
> 
> Warning: In a real piece of writing, there wouldn't be so many names and characters introduced so quickly and then not developed. So if the writing seems worse because of this, just know that it can't be avoided.  
> This is also meant to be quite humorous so if you're extremely out of character please just go with it.
> 
> Disclaimer: The writer of this story does not claim to own the rights to Hogwarts or many of the things featured in the story. Credit goes to J. K. Rowling.

A melodic birdsong broke through the silence as the blazing sun crawled over the horizon in the Scottish highlands. The rays of sunshine hit the tops of the trees first, quickly outlining the leaves in gold and began colouring in the rest of the landscape. Soon the lake reflected the swirl of deep pinks and fantastic oranges in the sky, each blade of grass winked as drops of dew twinkled in greeting to the sunrise, and light shone onto hundreds of windows so strongly that they could hurt the eyes of those who mistakenly looked at them. The magnificent castle and grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was born out of the darkness, and the Forbidden Forest provided a soundtrack of hundreds of birdsongs sounding through the air.

And with that, the month of October 2016 was born.

In a tower located in the west side of the school, Headmistress Professor McGonagall had already awoken and was levitating various tedious paperworks around her office. The portraits surrounding her were still snoring, in unison with most of students in the school. The only thing evidently awake other than Professor McGonagall and the birds was the Giant Squid.

Or was that true? No, of course it wasn't. You'll find that things are never as they seem at Hogwarts. Fifth year Amelia (@moonyamelie) had decided to conduct an experiment in the early hours of morning, an experiment designed to prove how exactly the Giant Squid communicated. It wasn't as if the child couldn't have looked it up in the extensive library containing everything one could possibly know about Giant Squids. Clearly, Amelia needed proof. Experiment concluded, the soaked through fifth year trudged back to their common room.


End file.
